The present invention relates to support platforms. Specifically, the present invention provides a support platform for outdoor equipment that prevents water accumulation damage to outdoor equipment.
Many people have outdoor equipment, such as an air conditioning unit tied into their homes. During heavy rainfall, flooding, and hurricanes, such outdoor equipment can suffer severe damages due to the accumulation of water therearound. Additionally, heavy wind can cause the equipment to fall causing more damage. Therefore, an outdoor equipment support platform providing drainage and securing means is provided.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing support platforms. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.